


Со-чувствие

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки со съемочной площадки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со-чувствие

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Фик был написан на заявку Uccello Spreo, которая хотела флаффа и преслэша. Поскольку я не копенгаген в РПФ вообще и данном пейринге в частности, то получился… не то переджен, не то недопреслэш. Ну и в матчасти с обоснуем я тоже налажала, само собой. Короче, вот. Я предупредила.
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

 

      Все рассчитано по минутам, все предусмотрено – мягкие маты, дублеры, репетиции – лишь бы ведущий актер шоу не схлопотал случайно по мордасам и не испортил «товар».  
      Поэтому Дженсен сильно удивляется, когда ему вполне ощутимо прилетает по челюсти. Еще не успевают утихнуть последние звуки «Снято!» в сопровождении привычного щелчка, а он уже ловит не менее удивленный, но – он уверен – куда более виноватый взгляд.  
      Все ясно. Миша вошел в раж и не сдержался. Вместо постановочного удара провел натуральный хук слева. Дженсен дотрагивается до челюсти: болит, зараза. То-то завтра гримеры порадуются его опухшей и пожелтевшей физиономии. Но отчего-то не хочется афишировать сей факт – совершенно детское ощущение, как будто он боится, что «взрослые заругают». Угу, и поставят Коллинза в угол.  
      Как бы то ни было, но Дженсен резво рысит до трейлера и выгребает весь найденный лед в наивной надежде, что если поторопится, то завтра никто ничего не заметит. Хотя заметят, скорее всего, уже сегодня – впереди еще две сцены, а челюсть уже еле двигается и желвак под пальцами прощупывается с легкостью.  
      В дверь стучат, и Дженсен на автомате ее распахивает, плотнее прижимая к щеке набитое льдом полотенце.  
      На ступеньках стоит Миша, в одной руке у него картонная подставка с двумя исходящими паром стаканчиками, в другой – продолговатая коробочка явно медицинского предназначения.  
      И Дженсен, плюя на ноющую боль, едва поддающуюся «ледяной анестезии», улыбается и делает шаг в сторону, принимая неозвученные извинения.  
  
      Ассистентка протягивает полотенце, хотя оно почти не помогает. Вода в реке холодная, и лучший способ избавиться от бьющей тело дрожи – скинуть промокшие шмотки и забраться под горячий душ.  
      Миша уже готов уйти с площадки, но что-то будто цепляет его, дергает за плечо.  
      Миша разворачивается.  
      На противоположном краю стоит Эклз, мнет в руках бежевую тряпку. Миша знает, что это. Реквизит, многострадальный, ставший его визитной карточкой плащ. Рядом с Эклзом топчется Джей, но тут он не помощник.  
      Это ведь не его сегодня хоронил Дин Винчестер.  
      Миша сует в руки ассистентке ледяной комок полотенца и решительно идет через площадку, хотя в ботинках при каждом шаге по-прежнему хлюпает вода, а ветер отнимает у и без того неласковой погоды еще с десяток градусов.  
      Джен застыл, и кажется, что никакая сила в мире не способна сейчас выдрать из его рук этот гребаный бежевый плащ. Миша обменивается с Джеем понимающим взглядом, тот отступает, давая дорогу. Миша становится точно напротив Дженсена, чтобы тот не пропустил его, не сумел не заметить.  
      – Эй, я еще здесь. Я живой. Я обязательно вернусь.  
      Глаза у Дженсена еще пустые, лишь на самой глубине плещется тоска. Не его тоска, выдуманная, фальшивая, как и весь мир, который они создают в эту самую минуту. Но для него она пока что реальна.  
      Миша вздыхает и встряхивается, силясь сбросить толпы оккупировавших тело мурашек. У него ледяные руки, он уверен, и пальцы гнутся с трудом. Но он аккуратно кладет их поверх рук Дженсена и медленно разжимает застывшую хватку на потертой ткани.  
      Плащ падает ему под ноги, а Дженсен вздрагивает и поднимает глаза. Его руки почти так же холодны, но они ласково и едва ли не нежно обнимают запястья Миши, ловят уверенный пульс… а в глазах просыпается знакомый огонек.  
      И на площадке становится заметно теплее.  
  
      Съемки на натуре – тот еще геморрой: то свет не тот, то еще что. И подчас ради этого света, ради сорока секунд в кадре приходится ждать несколько часов. А то и дней.  
      К счастью, в ночных съемках солнце не предусмотрено… зато с востока набежали тучки и закрыли полнеба, а для картинки до зарезу требуются огромные звезды и чтоб ни облачка. Объявляют перерыв на полчаса – вроде бы прогноз обещает прояснение, да и ветер довольно крепкий. Проще говоря, им всем предлагают немножко поморозить задницы, потому что полчаса – срок маленький, да и развиднеться может куда раньше.  
      Дженсен как раз греет руки о стаканчик с кофе, когда рядом появляется Миша и с выражением заправского драгдилера вытаскивает из-за спины свернутый плащ и предлагает порепетировать сцену его торжественного возвращения владельцу. Дженсен, подумав, кивает, залпом опустошает стаканчик – язык чуть ошпаривает, – и они отходят в сторонку, чтобы никто не мешал.  
      Они прогоняют сцену пару раз, потом отходят за кофе, потом решают перейти к следующей совместной сцене, потом ассистент объявляет, что перерыв продляется еще на полчаса, и тут уж Дженсен чертыхается.  
      – Что, отморозил что-нибудь важное? – усмехается Миша, которого едва видно в огромном пуховике.  
      – Нос, – гнусаво отзывается Дженсен и прячет лицо в воротник.  
      – Надо растереть! – Миша разом оказывается рядом и тянет руки к носу Дженсена, но за годы совместной работы акробатический этюд «уклонись от Коллинза» перешел на уровень инстинкта, поэтому Миша промахивается.  
      – Ну что, может, по трейлерам разойдемся? – предлагает Дженсен. – Где полчаса, там и час, как обычно.  
      – Как обычно, – покладисто соглашается Миша и вдруг вцепляется Дженсену в плечи, тянет к себе и резко выдыхает в лицо, а в ответ на оцепенелое недоумение заразительно смеется: – Так тоже можно греть. Дыханием.  
      Они стоят совсем близко, соприкасаясь кончиками носов, и горячий воздух скапливается в ограниченном их лицами пространстве, в самом деле отогревая.  
      И позже, в трейлере, именно этим Дженсен объясняет, почему ему теперь так жарко.

 


End file.
